The RedVelvet Angel
by cxrt
Summary: "I love you Cat , and I promise that I'll always keep you safe!" "please don't do this Cat." But sometimes , you're too late . Cat Valentine is known as the bubbly, eccentric , always-smiling girl. But what lays behind all the excitement and giggles?
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Yeaaah so just because this is my First fanfiction , does NOT mean I can't write ! Give me credit . I've been writing stories since I was 5. My friends say I'm really good . There's just something about writing that draws me in . So give it a try ? R&R Please&ThankYou! **

**333 Cortney ***

_Las Angeles Public Library_

_630 W 5th St , CA 90017_

_December 30 , 2013_

_1:15:35_

The whole gang met up at the book reading they had heard about . Well , the WHOLE gang consists of Jade , Tori , Cat , Beck , Andre , and Robbie . But not anymore . Now all there is , is Tori , Jade , Beck , and Andre . As soon as they saw each other the group hug had formed . They took some seats in the front row and all caught up . Eventually , they started noticing people they know , such as Sikowitz and Sinjin and even Trina . Looking around , with still no sign of Robbie , Andre sighed .

"Anyone seen Robbie at all in the past year ? " Beck asked .

Before any of them could reply , Robbie's voice had everyone's attention . The book reading had started .

"On the inside she was depressed . With eating disorders and she self-harmed . But no one would ever notice because she had such a bubbly and eccentric personality , on the outside . No , I'm not talking about Jade West or Victoria Vega . Let me start from the beginning , and lead you into the story of Caterina Valentine ... "

Every one of the friends had tears in their eyes , as they listened to their friend tell the fateful story .

***Yeaah so this isn't really gonna be all happy-go-lucky kind of story . I'm really into the drama keep-you-at-your-toes kind of stories . Sooo please review and tell me what you think ? If it's not that good then I won't post anymore or maybe get a Beta reader . And I know this was really short but it's just the prologue . I promise the other chapters will be longer !**

**Smiles , hearts , giggles , Cortney lurvs all ! ***


	2. Chapter 1

*Sorry it took so long . This chapter had somehow gotten deleted and I couldn't find it anywhere ! I just found it though ! (: R&R please *

Hollywood Arts

During lunch

"Teeheehee!" giggled Cat .

"What's so funny , Cat?" Tori had asked .

"The clouds...it looks like a mustache" Cat said dreamily.

Beck had a confused look on his face as everyone turned to look at their very bubbly friend .

"Ummm , anyways , the big showcase for this year is comin up !" Andre announces excitedly.

"I know ! I can't wait ! It's gonna mark the first day I came to Hollywood Arts !" Tori exclaimed.

"Yippee" Jade said with no enthusiasm at all. Tori didn't seem to care . She had gotten used to Jade's rude remarks .

"So , Tor , what ya gonna be doing for it?" Beck asked , wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders .

Tori stared at him blankly for a while. But then she started spazzing out , and jumped from the lunch table they all sat at .

"I Can't Believe I Don't Have Anything Ready! How Could I Have Been So Stupid? What Am I Gonna Do ? What Am I Gonna Wear?"

Before Andre could suggest helping her , she had already ran off screaming random questions at no one in particular.

"Go get your girlfriend to chill out!" Jade growled bitterly to Andre .

"What? Tori's not my girlfriend ! We're just good friends ." Andre said defensively .

"reaaall good friends !" Beck teased. Andre rolled his eyes and ran off to find Tori . The whole time this was happening , Cat was stabbing her lettuce with a fork .

"hehehe ! It looks like a leaf !" Cat exclaimed , holding up the fork with lettuce on it. Jade , not having any patience for anyone , grabbed the fork and threw it as far as she could.

"oh" Cat pouted .

"OW!" Sinjin walked up with the fork stuck in his arm . Nobody bothered to help him , so he walked away .

+*** With Andre and Tori ***+

"Hey , Tori, where are you !" Andre called walking onto the stage .

"AAAUUGHH! You stupid pen !" Tori screamed , and then threw the pen.

"Ow! What did I do ?" Andre yelled after getting hit with the pen. Tori looked up apologetically .

"I'm sorry , I'm just stressed about the whole showcase and I don't even know what I'm doing." Tori stood from where she was sitting .

"Do you want me to help you?" He chuckled. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes"

"Alright , how about we meet at your house to work on it ohkaay?"

"Okay , thanks Andre" They gathered their things to head to class .

+*** in Sikowitz's class ***+

"Okaay ! Alphabet improv thing ! I want Jade , Tori , Robbie , Andre , and Cat ! " Sikowitz announced before running to the back of the room for a coconut .

"Yaay ! " Cat shouted excitedly and got on the stage .

"Tori ! Start with the letter H!"

Tori: Hello !

Jade: I would like to throw ice at you .

Robbie: jiggle bugs are weird .

Andre: khaki pants are ugly .

Cat: limes are yummy

Tori: mmmm I agree !

Jade: no !

Robbie: okaay let's not fight now

Andre: please change the topic .

Cat: quiet !

Tori: Red-haired friend , why ?

Jade: scissors make me happy

Robbie: what's wrong Cat ?

"OH! Wrong letter Robbie ! You were supposed to start with the letter T!"

Andre: think about watermelons !

Cat: umm why ?

Tori: very confusing , Andre .

Jade: whatever .

Andre: x-rays cannot see through watermelons .

Cat: you don't know that !

Tori: are there monkeys in Antarctica ?

Jade: being stupid?

Andre: can you be nice ?

Cat: ouchiiiee ! My nail broke !

"CAT ! Wrong letter ! Get off that stage thing !" Sikowitz yelled at her . She pouted but then sat down and watched the rest of the improv .

Tori: darn !

Jade: elephants are cute .

Andre: FAKER !

Tori: goats eat tin cans .

Jade: hahahaha no

Andre: I like pandas

Tori: jade is so nice (:

Jade: k I'm confused

Andre: llamas spit

Tori: man that's random

Jade: no duh

Andre: oh Yess I know

Tori: pandas have scarred me for life

Jade: quite funny

Andre: randy stole my cupcake

Tori: stole ?

Jade : that's mean .

Andre: ugh now I wanna cupcake !

Tori: very well go get one

Jade: where?

Andre: I'll go to the store .

"Hahaha fail ! You fail Andre ! The letter was x!"

"Dang harsh Sikowitz ! " Andre said before giving a student eating a cupcake a dirty look . The bell rang and everyone got up to leave for the day .

"Wait ! I got an announcement !" Sikowitz yelled , getting everyone's attention .

"If any of you are signing up for the big showcase you better do it soon because I'm taking the sign up sheet down tomorrow" Tori screamed when he finished and walked out of the school .

*please review ! (: it will mean a lot to me ! Teehee I love yaa ! *


	3. Chapter 2

***In the last chapter I just realized I missed the letter Z in the improv thing . Sorry about that . But here is chapter 2 (: Btw this takes place later on in the day of chapter one . I forgot to put the date so it's in this chapter . Enjoy ***

_Tori's house_

_December 16 , 2011 [1]_

_4:25:03_

"TOOORRRRIIIIIII!" Trina screamed as she ran down the stairs. She was very angry to find Tori sitting on the couch eating chips and watching American Idol .

"Why are you just sitting here ? "

Tori looked up at her sister confused.

"What are you talking about, Trina?"

"You're **supposed** to be helping me break in all my shoes !"

"And have sore feet for another month? Nuh-uh not again! Sorry, Trina. I'm busy anyways. Andre's coming over soon." Trina gave Tori a dirty look thinking it would bother her and stomped back up the stairs.

"Hey Tori! Are these pants mine?" Tori's eyes went wide knowing Trina was about to steal her clothes.

"TRINA GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" Tori screamed running up the stairs.

**+*** With Andre ***+**

"No Grandma, the fridge is where you keep your food!" Andre said, trying to calm her down.

"Andre, it's cold in there! It's a vortex trying to swallow me!"

"No it's not Grandma! Here, just watch some TV." He said turning it on. Andre's grandma screamed and ran to hide under her bed. Andre rolled his eyes.

"Bye Grandma! Call me if you need anything!" Then he ran out the door as fast as he could. As he drove to Tori's house, he thought about how maybe Beck and Robbie were right. Maybe Andre does have a small crush on Tori Vega[2].

**+*** With Jade&Beck ***+**

"Beeccckkk!" Jade whined, laying on the couch in his R.V.

"What, Jade?" He replied going through the tv channels on the flat-screen tv he has.

"I'm bored. And hungry." Jade said in her sweet voice. Beck smiled, knowing that Jade hates acting like a tough, mean girl. He sat on the couch next to Jade and she laid her head on his lap.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

"Because my mom wants me to act all tough for her and it's hard to be myself around everybody but then go home and be someone I'm not. So I just pretend for everyone." Jade said solemnly.

"You don't have to pretend. Just stand up to her. And if she doesn't like it, then oh well. It's who you are." Jade smiled and sat up.

"I love you. Beck. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Well, I try." Jade hit his arm playfully.

"Haha I love you too." Beck said before kissing her chastely on the lips.

**+*** With Cat ***+**

Cat was the last student to leave the school , like always. She purposely tried to do everything as slow as she could. As she walked down the familiar streets with her school bag over her shoulder, she thought about her friends. They would be crushed if they knew all about her. That's why she makes it seem like nothing, why she hides almost everything from them. But when she thought of Robbie, her **best** friend, she could feel her heart flutter. Why? Robbie was just so sweet and kind to Cat. He always made Cat so happy. She couldn't stand it if she told him the truth. That's also why she can't have feelings for him. Soon, she got closer to her "home".

"Huh! That Hell-Hole will never be home." Cat thought to herself as she slowly took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

**+*** With Andre ***+**

He climbed out of his car and walked up to the Vega's door. Andre knocked on the door a few times, and with no answer, walked in. Right after he closed the door, he heard screaming and look towards the stairs. Trina and Tori were fighting and both rolled down the stairs. They stood up, still screaming at each other, and kept hitting and attacking each other. Andre, not knowing what to do, just stood and watched.

"GIVE ME MY BOOTS BACK!" Trina screamed while pushing her sister. Tori pushed her back and screamed at Trina

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PANTS AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" The girls kept pushing and screaming for awhile until Andre got tired of it.

"OHKAAYYY!" they froze and looked at him. He stared sternly at them both like they were 5.

"Trina...give Tori her pants and promise not to go in her room."

"That isn't going to make her stay out!" Tori yelled knowingly.

"You didn't let me finish. And you have to write 1,000 times that you promise not to go in Tori's room without her permission."

"I HATE YOU ANDEW!" Trina yelled and then walked away with a piece of paper and pencil. Tori dropped onto the couch exhausted from being attacked by her sister.

"Hey. Wanna work on what you're doing for the showcase? Or take a nap?" Andre chuckled. Tori sat up.

"I want to sleep but I need something for the showcase[3] Friday!"

"You can sleep. I'll wait. Besides, my grandma is going crazy again and I don't want to go home to her just yet." Tori went upstairs and five minutes later came back down dressed in different clothes and her hair brushed.

"Okaay, I'm ready. Let's work on something. What should I do? Sing, dance?" Andre smiled.

"I have a song in mind."

**+*** With Robbie ***+**

He sees it, he hears it, **he** can tell the difference. When Cat yelled quiet, he was the only one who saw the distress in her eyes. But then she blew it off like it was nothing. His car wouldn't start up in the parking lot, so he was at the school for a while, and he saw her leave. She was the last student out, and she didn't skip, or smile at her thoughts. She looked like a normal teenager just keeping to themselves. That's nothing like Cat. Oh, how he loved her so much. They are best friends. So he watched her walk away as far as he could. She was absorbed in her thought, but she didn't seem to smile or be happy at all. Robbie was worried about Cat. He was just starting to see how different she truly is. She smiles and giggles, but he sees the falseness of it, in her eyes. This confused him. How could a girl who is so hyper and happy, look like she is always in pain and sad?

"There's something going on." Robbie thought to himself. Although he watched her go, he still never saw the rackety old van that went to her house.

****Okaay soo tell me what you think! (: and those numbers you saw are there for a reason and here are their reasons ! **

**[1] - I know it is now 2012 but I can't change the date now, so oh well. **

**[2] - It wouldn't fit in the summary but this is gonna have Cabbie, Bade, and Tandre in it. A lot actually ! Some more than others.**

**[3] - I just thought this was kinda funny, when I went to put 'showcase' auto-correct on my iPod changed it to 'hoecake' xP lol . Yes I am writing this on my iPod. It's the only private thing I have sooo...yeah. I'm gonna be getting my moms laptop soon. So I hope it might be easier on there. It's kinda hard on my iPod because I have to upload documents on FanFic page from my Blackberry and then all the chapters are on my iPod so I have to continue from there. So please forgive me of I don't update real fast! **

**Sorry I keep forgetting to add things and such. I forget things easily! **

**Anyways, please review !**

**Love , Cortney! ****


	4. For later Later suggestions

I'm sorry my loves that even read this. And I know I only uploaded, like, two chapters, but this is not an easy thing for me. I'll be getting a laptop soon for my birthday (January 23) so then I'll be able to post chapters a lot easier. Trust me, I have written the chapters for the rest of this story (but then I lost everything on my Ipod) but its just hard to post them on here from my iPod. I have to use a lot of battery and its uncomfortable because I'm on the Internet and I have to keep zooming in. It just doesn't work well. So I will be post-poning this story until I can get a laptop to write the rest of it well. I'm sorry it took me a year to even say this, my life has been REALLY crazy the last year. But I promise I will actually work on this story once I get a laptop.

Also, I have my own stories that I write that are not fanfictions, they are made up characters and settings. I don't have any motivation to write them anymore because none of my friends read my stories anymore, because I WROTE SO MUCH OF IT. Lol but I have no idea what to do anymore because they're really great stories and I REALLY wanna write them. So does anyone have any suggestions? I've thought about writing them as fanfictions from the common fanfictions I read (such as Victorious, iCarly, More Disney Channel show[lol]) but I just didn't know which shows and characters to use so then I threw that idea out the window. So if somebody has any good suggestions to do with these stories, message me and I will tell you what these stories are about. So please and thank you! And sorry for such a long wait for a update! Thank you for anyone who hasn't given up on this story! I love you guys and I promise as soon as I get my laptop I will update more often with bigger chapters. Also, then, I'd love for a BETA reader!(:


End file.
